


Without Doubt - Part 1

by hotrobotlovin



Series: Without Doubt [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loyalty, M/M, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotrobotlovin/pseuds/hotrobotlovin
Summary: Two years post-war: On a cloudy morning, they trek to a special spot to read in solitude.The reparation of Duscur has unburdened Dedue enough so as to remain by Dimitri’s side, and call him ‘friend’ at Dimitri's bidding. They are closer than ever, but not close enough for Dedue...Was this Dedue's first kiss? Dimitri wondered. He parted from Dedue’s firm lips, tasting them with a slow lick as he finished.“Thank you, Dedue,” he whispered, his smile against the other’s shell-shocked lips.Dedue's eyes were wide. He had no idea what he had just let out of Dimitri, but it was too late to regret it.





	Without Doubt - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
My first fic.  
Might be rough to read?
> 
> This is Part 1 of 2.  
"2" has the sex and brief appearance BS from other Blue Lions.  
Read it. Leave a comment. Leave an opinion. Roast me.
> 
> I apologize for everything.

“Come, Dedue!” Dimitri laughed from above, the breeze blowing through his white shirt. “Muster that morning vigor you once boasted!”

“Your Majesty,” Dedue chuckled. “I am not as agile as yourself.”

A jab referring to their school days. Often before dawn, Dedue would return from the gardens to find that Dimitri had still not thrown off the covers.

The steep, rocky path finally plateaued, and Dimitri was rewarded. An airy, breathtaking vista of soft green stretched on forever. Trees and ruins in the distance painted it a fantastical picture. Dimitri sighed. His heart ached in regret for putting this off for so long.

“Here... I can finally breathe!” he laughed, sauntering over to the shade of his favorite tree. He collapsed on his back upon the cool grass. Peering up, he saw his smiling companion not far behind. Their travel sack slung over his shoulder, Dedue wore a sleeveless tunic, baring his muscled arms. 

_Dedue is quite the sight today, _Dimitri mused to himself, grateful to be alive. How he might like to touch the Duscur man's chest… He’d been aware of his own preferences for some time now. But Dedue couldn’t know.

While the great prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus had wasted five years in self-imposed squalor, both emotionally and physically, he acquired many habits of drunken self-hatred. Aside from the violence he had committed, Dimitri would never speak of the detached debauchery he had joined in, with near strangers. With equally wicked sadists who had helped him track imperials. Cast aside, of course, when they proved to be too weak to accompany him further into his abyss. Now, he felt he could afford neither shame nor pride for the rest of his wretched life. To serve the people was his purpose. And worse, all he could offer his beloved Dedue was an achingly chaste friendship. 

Dedue. So steadfast. That warm, unwavering loyalty. How could he tarnish something so pure with selfish pining?

_Easily_, it would seem – Dedue had already noticed it. Their interactions the past months were increasingly rife with Dimitri’s fond gaze. Not to mention his panicked, incidental blushing as their hands grazed. Oh, and the overly cautious measuring of Dedue’s preferences for their sabbatical activities together. Also, should the kitchens have any more of Dedue's favorite ingredients shipped in? 

_Wearing his heart on his sleeve, still. _Dedue smiled at the memory of the boyish prince. _Dimitri has not changed much_. It was almost comical to Dedue, how Dimitri now thought himself emotionally reserved. Secretive, even! He did not mind, of course. He still loved him terribly after years apart. After Dimitri had taken on harder traits and abrasive speech. After everything.

Dimitri loved how Dedue’s smile came more easily these days, as he watched Dedue happily arrange the contents of the pack on their blanket. 

Canteens of water, wine. Bread baked by Dedue. And wrapped in papers-- small hard cheeses Dimitri had pilfered from his own kitchens. Dedue set the collection of them on their blanket. They were numerous.

“The work of a mouse, surely,” he said with a straight expression.

Dimitri chuckled, as he rolled over to help himself to the books in their pack as well. 

“Ah,” Dimitri exclaimed, perplexed. “There is only one book here.”

A pause. Dedue inspected their pack.

“Could it be…” Dedue exhaled. “Ah. Yes... I did forget your copy as I repacked the satchel.”

Seemingly crestfallen, he turned and met Dimitri’s gaze. “My apologies, Dimitri.” 

“Oh. Well. That is…” Dimitri flushed. _Forgivable_. An unexplainable grin surfaced at his companion’s charming flaw. How very unlike Dedue to forget anything! 

“As we are close to the same chapter, perhaps we can share one book!” Dimitri suggested, pleased with having thought of an excuse. The fantastic satisfaction of coming to Dedue’s rescue made Dimitri’s chest swell.

Before a sound even left Dedue’s lips:

“I _insist_,” Dimitri stated firmly, in a tone only a haughty noble might playfully demand. He divvied the wine into cups and leant against the tree, patting the blanket space next to him. 

“Very well, your Majesty,” Dedue bowed humbly.

Dedue celebrated his own farce...... A total success.

You see, Dedue had developed quite a taste for His Majesty’s embarrassed writhing, so these past months had been an _absolute_ treat. However, they were alone now and Dedue had created opportunity. It was time to release Dimitri from his tortured anxiousness with some sort of response. 

_Absurd_, Dimitri sighed, smiling. Two men shoulder to shoulder, sipping wine over a novel, laughing occasionally at the prose or dense heroics. But it was just the two of them, comfortable in their usual escape where no one could judge them. The sun had emerged and was shimmering through the leaves onto their blanket as they read. The breeze had warmed and was nearly strong enough to gently turn the page for them. It felt as if nothing had ever been wrong in the world, and their restful days at Garreg Mach had not ended. This was Dimitri's favorite thing. And though his heart longed for it, he couldn’t ask for more.

“Back in school, I’d only read up to this point,” Dimitri chuckled, turning to Dedue. His smile dropped as he noticed Dedue’s teal eyes already on him. They were close enough to feel each other’s breath but did not speak. Dimitri shifted against the rough bark of tree. 

“Dimitri… Are you uncomfortable sitting this way?” 

“I... no, of course—“ 

“Would you care to lean against me?”

_What? _Dimitri’s mouth hung open, awestruck. Surely he had misheard him?

“W-what do you—“ Dimitri couldn’t form a word. Heat invaded Dimitri, and his face, his whole body, visibly reddened. But Dedue had no mercy for his lord. He leaned in even closer. 

“If you put your back against my shoulder,” Dedue explained innocently, “then I can put my arm around you.”

Dimitri's lungs froze. He simply closed his eye a moment. Not a thought formed. Yes… Surely now. Dedue was onto him. 

_Damn it all. It was the pathetic lovelorn behavior, wasn’t it, Dimitri? _Cursing himself, Dimitri's brow furrowed intensely. Seemingly concerned, Dedue closed the book and leaned closer, the slightest smile on his lips. 

“Dimitri?”

“I don’t know,” Dimitri broke, sitting up. His voice trembled. “I’m – you’re... this is too much now, Dedue.”

The anguish made him unable to catch his breath, and his head drooped in indecision. He shivered at the thought- they hadn’t embraced in two years. Last, when they had reunited. To be invited for an embrace by him now…

“Dimitri,” Dedue whispered apologetically. He lifted a hand to cautiously caress his lord’s arm. It felt so good to be under Dedue's warm hands...

Ravenous for touch, Dimitri damned the consequences and pushed his giant of a friend down. Despite his haggard looks, the fair-haired king was usually hilariously proper and twice as shy. But his pleading, desperate face became harsh as he climbed over his prey. Sitting atop Dedue, he authoritatively held his hand on the great man's chest. A warning.

“Protest now,” Dimitri decreed quietly, looking down at his bemused vassal, “Or hold your peace.”

Then, with his hands on either side of his beloved's head, he leaned in, trying to threaten Dedue with closeness. 

_How very cute_, Dedue smirked. He grasped Dimitri’s hips encouragingly and slowly massaged his thumbs into Dimitri's hipbones, eliciting a moan. Holding Dedue by the back of his head, the king claimed a forceful kiss. The man he loved for so long was teasing him! Unforgivable! But Dimitri melted against him all the same. Soft sounds escaped them both as their lips met. Dedue couldn’t get enough.

“Dedue…” 

“More,” Dedue commanded softly, wrapping an arm around Dimitri’s thin waist. His hand entangled Dimitri’s hair as he brought him to his lips again. 

Dimitri shuddered in pleasure at the weight of Dedue’s arm, as his mouth was dominated from below. Dedue was so big all over. An absolute delight for Dimitri, whose hands couldn’t grasp enough of Dedue’s heavily muscled chest. It was some time before Dimitri pulled back an inch, desperate for breath. 

“Did you like that?” Dedue asked tenderly, with a clever smile. Dimitri was already hard against him. Dedue ran his fingers gently through Dimitri’s hair. 

“Dedue,” Dimitri gasped softly, realizing how intimate they had gotten. Dedue’s rough thumb brushed Dimitri’s cheek, and the king’s eye fluttered closed against the contact.

“Are you alright?” Dedue whispered. His smooth voice could heal all ills, Dimitri thought.

“I don’t wish to cause you suffering, Dimitri,” Dedue stated plainly. “But I thought I should… act.”

The king leaned back down over his painfully handsome partner. His hair draped their kiss in shade. A need grew inside them as Dimitri guided their kiss from chaste warmth to a heady, sexual exchange of heat. Dimitri traced Dedue’s exquisite jawline and held his chin to better access his mouth. He slowly schooled Dedue's tongue into his mouth with his own. Dimitri aimed to have Dedue fuck his mouth with it. He felt dark and wicked inside compared to his pure and loyal subject, and relished the feeling. Was this Dedue's first kiss? Dimitri wondered. He parted from Dedue’s firm lips, tasting them with a slow lick as he finished.

“Thank you, Dedue,” he whispered, his smile against the other’s shell-shocked lips. Dedue's eyes were wide, and he couldn't catch his breath. He had no idea what he had just let out of Dimitri, but it was too late to regret it. Dimitri gently ground his erection against Dedue’s own, rutting and moaning until Dedue began to look tortured. He drank in Dedue’s erotic torment with a long kiss as he continued. Dedue grasped Dimitri’s buttocks to press their erections harder together, and shuddered sharply. 

“Oh, Dedue. I’m not worthy of you… Not like this.”

Dedue took several grounding breaths. “Think what you will, Dimitri.”

Plenty riled, Dedue deftly rolled his love down under him. Having quickly learned from Dimitri’s invasive kiss, he silenced his king with one. Dedue no longer had patience. He untucked Dimitri’s frilly shirt, pushing it up to better access his reward. He loved how Dimitri’s pale white body had matured. His toned elegant legs. His perfect, muscled chest, begging to be tasted. Dedue kissed his way down to a nipple and watched Dimitri as he slowly sucked, drawing it into his mouth.

“Oh, gods—“ Dimitri wailed, grabbing Dedue’s shoulder apprehensively. He was unprepared for his partner's daring, but it was too late to retreat into shyness. Dimitri’s fluttering moans drove Dedue on. Besides, Dedue no longer seemed to be taking demands from his lord, carefully grabbing Dimitri’s wrists aside when his hands halfheartedly attempted to block Dedue’s work. Being handled sent a thrill through Dimitri, melting him inside. 

Satisfied with his love’s squirming and crescendo of wails, Dedue promptly continued a trail downward and hastily undid the lacing on his partner’s breeches. He looked to Dimitri. Exhausted from his own heavy breaths, Dimitri’s hands lay back near his face. A heavy-lidded, half-smile to Dedue, and the larger man continued to pull out Dimitri’s long, pale pink cock, already dripping wet. Dedue graciously gave him a few long, slow strokes, and started pumping endlessly along his length.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit it to himself now. Watching his Majesty loudly moan and gasp in pleasure was now the highlight of Dedue’s life. Dedue leaned over him and pressed their lips together, wanting to capture all the small sounds of pleasure Dimitri was helplessly making.

“Oh, Dedue…!” Dimitri, gripping onto his love's muscled shoulders, gasped between Dedue’s tireless strokes. Dedue’s large hot hands felt too good on his now slick cock. Dimitri cried out, his head rolled back on the blanket, as he came hard in his lover’s hand, the fluid squishing between the darker man’s fingers as his strokes slowed. Dedue focused on every strained moan and gasp he could elicit from his climaxing lover, and cupped Dimitri’s neck to take him in a kiss.

"Mm," Dimitri smiled up at Dedue with a dizzy look, and wrapped his arms around him. Slyly, he palmed Dedue’s dick through his trousers, and met his lover’s aqua eyes expectantly, eager to return the favor.

A terrible blush overtook Dedue’s cheeks. “I’m afraid I’ve already…” He swallowed a bit hard. “My apologies, Dimitri.”

Dimitri laughed in sudden realization. “O-oh.” _Very forgivable. _

Dimitri pressed their foreheads together and groaned in relief. Suddenly, he felt lighter. A weight, a role, had been unburdened from inside his chest. Dedue kissed him with a soft smile, before pulling away to retrieve a cloth and water. He got to work on his hands and Dimitri’s belly without delay.

“What are we doing, Dedue,” Dimitri sighed incredulously, laying back. Not really a question, but Dedue was happy to answer.

“Why—we are…“ Dedue paused to think. “Courting, your Majesty,” Dedue stated with exaggerated politeness, before continuing his task. He was clearly amused with his own answer.

Dimitri threw an arm over his eyes and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
Read Part 2 - Without Doubt.


End file.
